Advanced Electronic Packaging is a multidisciplinary technology defined as the combination of engineering and manufacturing technologies required to convert an electronic circuit into a manufactured assembly. One of the most critical levels of electronic packaging is that of packaging and interconnecting integrated circuit (IC's) and semiconductor devices. There are four major chip-to-package interconnection techniques available today: Wire Bond, Beam Lead, Tape Automated Bonding (TAB), and Flip Chip.
Using available technologies, there is typically a minimum pitch size of approximately 100 μm×100 μm for reliable connection between a metallization pad on the chip and the pad on the package. This pitch size places limitations on the density of interconnections coming out of the chip and introduces additional parasitic capacitance, due to the required large contact area. Driver circuits are often needed to support I/O pads for speedy operation. Therefore, there exists a need for a high-density-interconnect multi-chip module integration technology.